


Il nano ferito

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Scudo di quercia [5]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Brotp, Burns, Flash Fic, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Thorin è un nano cocciuto ed orgoglioso, ma si fida di Bilbo.Una flash-fic what if su questi due.Scritta per la: #1staidkitchallenge.Prompt: A, ha ustioni si parte del viso (o corpo). Non vuole mostrarle a B per la troppa vergogna.Scritta per Parolando di WW.Prompt: Barba, Caramella, Pegno e Canzone
Series: Scudo di quercia [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1036412





	Il nano ferito

Il nano ferito

Thorin fece una smorfia, voltando il capo.

“Mastro ‘scassinatore’, non vedo perché io debba farle vedere il mio viso” disse con tono burbero. < Il fuoco del drago non perdona. La follia ha lasciato il mio corpo, ma questa è una traccia della mia stoltezza. Mi sono lasciato accecare dalla sete d’oro che è stata fatale per la mia stirpe.

Ho quasi fatto morire gli amati figli di mia sorella! >.

Bilbo cercò di avvicinarsi, ma l’altro lo allontanò con una mano.

“Baggins, torna alle tue torte e alla tua ‘Collina’” abbaiò. Il suo viso era avvolto da delle bende e gli dava delle fitte di dolore continue. < Rassomiglio al re elfo che tanto disprezzavo, divorato dalle fiamme dei serpenti del Nord >.

Bilbo ribatté: “Tuck, per cortesia… E non mi va una torta, una caramella o qualsiasi altro dolciume. Voglio aiutare una persona a me cara”. Abbassò il capo e sospirò. “Mi duole di non avere la vostra fiducia dopo l’avventura che abbiamo condiviso”.

Thorin gli posò una mano sulla spalla.

“Non mi fraintendere, amico mio. Dopo quello che abbiamo passato insieme ti ho dato in pegno la mia più cieca fede” lo rassicurò, passandosi la mano nella lunga barba dai riflessi blu. Sospirando lasciò che l’altro gli togliesse le bende, vedendo il viso deturpato dalle ustioni. “Ora vi sarà pietà o derisione nei vostri occhi?” domandò.

“Non dite sciocchezze. Quei segni vi fanno onore, rappresentano il vostro aver lottato per avere ciò che era vostro di diritto: l’esser re sotto la montagna” rispose Bilbo. “Posso avere l’onore di spalmarvi io gli unguenti per lenire le vostre pene? In cambio potrete cantare le vostre canzoni naniche che tanto mi riempiono il cuore di coraggio”.

Thorin sospirò.

“L'avete sempre vinta voi, mastro Hobbit" gemette Thorin. Si sedette vicino alla finestra ed iniziò ad intonare un canto malinconico. Il camino si spense, mentre Bilbo passava l'unguento sul viso del sovrano, che si concentrava sulla melodia per non gemere di dolore. < La sua voce triste ben si accosta all'oscurità > si ritrovò a pensare Bilbo.


End file.
